The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal for providing a guide upon taking a picture of a subject using a camera.
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
The mobile terminal provides a guide upon taking a picture of a subject using a camera to enable a user to take a picture of the subject according to the guide.
However, in the related art, since a user holds a mobile terminal to take a picture of a subject, the user's hand may shake and thus cannot accurately focus on the subject.
Therefore, the user needs to concentrate on taking the picture of the subject according to a guide.